Por Ti
by Azu
Summary: No escrito en unos momentos de mayor lucidez. One-shot, song-fic, shinichi's-POV. Si quereis saber de que va, mejor leedlo. Por que el ff.net se come los corchetes? ToT


**_Notas de la autora_**

Ya me tenéis aquí otra vez, con otro de mis fics. Ahora lo intentare con un Romance/Drama, ya que me he trabado un poco con 'La Rival De Kid' n.nU. Son las 4 menos 10 de la madrugada, no estoy demasiado en mis cabales ahora mismo, y si copie algo de otro fic, gomen ne, pero ahora que me ha llegado la inspiración, no la voy a dejar escapar. SONG-FIC, ONE-SHOT, Conan's POV. Vale, demasiadas mayúsculas ¬¬. La canción es de 'Ella baila sola', 'Por Ti'. No es el primer song-fic que hago pero sí el mas difícil de escribir. No seáis muy malos conmigo ToT sé que la canción no pega demasiado pero no encontré ninguna mejor, y esta fatal, pero ya veis, las cosas que hace el insomnio. Bueno, me dejo de tonterías y empiezo con el fic. Ah! Lo olvidaba: R&R!

* * *

**_Por Ti_**

Recojo mis cosas con dificultad. Son pocas pero la fácil tarea se alarga como siglos. Un par de camisas, un balón y algo más. Intento capturar el cierre de la dichosa maleta pero se me resiste. Normal. Estoy temblando como gelatina. Pero sigo repitiéndome lo mismo, la razón por la que hago esto. _"Lo hago por ella"_ –me digo mentalmente. Mas que afirmarlo parece que estoy convenciéndome. Que tontería. Lo tengo todo muy claro. Por ella haría cualquier cosa, incluso dejar marchar mis posibilidades de volver a ser yo, cosa que tengo en mente.

Me marcho de aquí. Bien lejos, donde no le cause daño. No puedo soportar que una lagrima más caiga de sus ojos por mi culpa. La quiero demasiado... Sí, la quiero. Con todo mi corazón y mi ser. Nunca he sabido hasta que punto, pero ahora lo tengo claro. Dejar tu vida, tu familia, tus amigos y todo lo que te rodea por una persona es quererla mucho, y eso es lo que siento por Ran.

**Yo te quiero regalar palabras,**

**Ser tu red para cuando caigas,**

**Cogerte de la mano al andar**

Nunca antes lo admití, pero es cierto. Su figura, su cabello, sus ojos, su sonrisa... la cual, por mi culpa, hace tiempo que no sale con sinceridad. Si me marcho, dejaré de recordarle a Shinichi. Dejare de hacerla sufrir y que tenga una vida nueva. Una vida en la que me olvide, en la que no haya sospechas, engaños ni mentiras. Donde encuentre a alguien que la quiera, que le haga ser feliz y que me aparte de su mente. Me gustaría no haber existido, que su 'amigo de la infancia' fuese cualquier otra persona, que no estuviese obsesionada con los misterios. _"Malditos casos!!"_ – lo dije demasiado alto... Ran o Kogoro podrían despertarse. No me gustaría que presenciasen esta penosa escena.

**y decirte cosas al oído,**

**ser tu manta cuando tengas frío**

**y ser tu hombro para llorar.**

"_Malditos casos"_... Ran solía gritar eso. Justo después caía al suelo y se derrumbaba, llorando por un cretino que no se lo merece. Sí, lo soy. Lo soy por mentir a la persona que más quiero, causarle dolor y lagrimas y que tenga falsas esperanzas. Porque sé que no volveré. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, y a estas alturas, sé que seguiré siendo el pequeño Conan. Esa Ran... siempre sospechando de mí y guardándoselo. Creo que... estoy seguro de que en el fondo siempre lo ha sabido, pero prefería creer en que volvería, y Conan estaría allí para verlo. ¡¿Para ver que?! Más lágrimas de la mujer que amo?! No, gracias. Prefiero marcharme, por mucho dolor que sienta, para contrarrestar el de otras personas, a las que quiero más que a mí mismo...

**Por ti mi vida empeño,**

**por un momento de verte sonreír,**

En el fondo soy un cobarde. Todos me toman por 'el valiente Holmes del siglo XXI'. Y yo, con mi ego, me lo creo. Ja! Seré hipócrita! No hago mas que huir... De los hombres de negro; de mis padres; del mundo que me rodea... eso voy a hacer ahora mismo. Ir y no volver. Pero sobre todo, porque no soportaría la pena de Ran, teniendo que consolarlo como un inocente niño de primaria. Soy un egoísta. No hago más que pensar en mí mismo. Buscar a la Organización, resolver misterios, ir por no ver a Ran... y no pienso en ella. La chica que llora todas las noches por la desaparición de su amigo, siempre acaba herida o mal por mi culpa y sufre en silencio día tras día... Pero he reflexionado demasiado tarde. Los hechos no se pueden cambiar, y lo tengo decidido.

**por ti mi alma vendo,**

**a cambio del tiempo que necesites para ser feliz.**

También lo siento por Kogoro. Su reputación caerá tan rápido como subió. Y los chicos... esa pandilla de enanos que no-se porqué, en el fondo les tomé cariño... Será porque siempre me vieron como a uno de ellos. Un chico más, algo 'acaparador de gloria' (no sé de donde sacaron eso) pero nada más. No me ven como a una atracción de circo, un chico que se mete en donde no le llaman o un asalta-cunas (N/A: Eso va por Kogoro xD). También Ai... Ella también está sola. Soy el único que la entiende, mas o menos, al igual que ella a mí. Pero también debo dejarla aquí, a cargo del profesor.

Agase ya lo sabe. Se lo dije hará unos 20 minutos, despertándole de madrugada, para desahogarme. Vale que bebiese un poco de la botella que Mouri dejo a medias sobre la mesa (lo cual, el profesor, 'muy amablemente', me recordó) pero a pesar de sus bostezos y de que se durmiera 3 veces, le anuncié mi decisión, y que se lo dijese a Haibara a la mañana siguiente, cuando estuviera lejos. Intentaría detenerme. Es muy cabezota y cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza, es imposible hacerla cambiar de opinión, como cuando dice que soy _"el único capaz de atrapar a la Organización"_. Pero, si me voy, no podrá reprocharme nada, ya que ella también huyó de los MiB. Sus circunstancias eran más difíciles, pero en mi caso, daño a la persona que más quiero, lo cual, a mi parecer, me da razones suficientes para alejarme.

**Dejo todo por un beso tuyo,**

**quiero ser tu espada y tu escudo,**

**decirte que te quiero una vez mas,**

No sé adónde iré. Con mis padres no, desde luego. Eso sería un martirio. Me iré de la ciudad, bien lejos. Donde nadie me busque. En un principió pensé en Osaka. A Hattori no le importaría. Pero él y Kazuha son muy amigos de Ran. Si ven que está aún más triste, no dudarían en decírselo (en especial la aikido, el otro seria obligado por ella) Heiji no lo sabe aún. Le mencioné mis intenciones, pero no me creyo capaz de hacer algo así. Ves? Otra vez le he ganado. Por mucho que se empeñe, siempre le superaré.

No sé lo que me pasa. Ya no puedo conmigo mismo. Creo que ya sé lo que siente Ran, o por lo menos, en mayor parte. Nadie se imaginaría lo que está pasando si no lo viese en persona... Algo húmedo se posó en sus manos. _"Lagrimas!..." _Quien lo iba a decir. Ahora estoy llorando. Hay muchas razones por las que podría hacerlo, pero es por una de gran peso. La dejo. La dejo a ella, pero no me iré sin despedirme. Lo haré, pero como un cobarde. Con una carta. Ahí le explico todo. Tiene derecho a odiarme, todo el del mundo, pero al menos sabrá la razón de las mentiras.

**quiero ser tus alas y tu cielo,**

**quiero ser el mar y tu velero,**

**el suelo y tus pies para caminar.**

"_Co... Conan-kun?"_ una voz me hace salir de mis pensamientos. Es Ella, así, con mayúscula. También ha llorado. Lo sé por dos casi-imperceptibles señales que hay en sus mejillas. Ni siquiera le dirijo la palabra. Agacho la mirada. Sólo faltaría que me viese como yo a ella: con los ojos enrojecidos, y temblorosos. Sin decir ni 'mu' (N/A: sorry, tenia que meter a las vaquitas de alguna forma u.u) le pongo en las manos el sobre que tanto trabajo me costó escribir y, cogiendo la maleta y mordiéndome el labio, corro hacia la puerta, con ganas de que me tragase la tierra. _"Lo siento, Ran... en verdad lo siento"_.

**Por ti mi vida empeño,**

**por un momento de verte sonreír,**

Cierro la puerta y tras salir del edificio, me pierdo por las calles de Beika, mojándome con la... lluvia? _"Kuso! Ahora empieza a llover!" _Que estupidez. Estamos en pleno Octubre. Es muy normal que llueva. Pero ahora no puedo pensar con claridad... mi cabeza esta ocupada por lo que sé que le estará pasando a Ran en estos instantes

Ran abrirá el sobre, confusa por las palabras que había en él: 'De Conan Edogawa. Shinichi Kudo'. _"Que significa esto?"_ Pensará. Se sentará en el suelo, recargada en la pared, y empezará a leer en voz alta. No sé por qué se la entregué.

**por ti mi alma vendo,**

**a cambio del tiempo que necesites para ser feliz.**

"_Volverá a llorar. Volverá a ser por mi culpa y volveré a no poder hacer nada por evitarlo..."_- ahora me tiembla la voz. Perfecto. Solo faltaba eso. Estoy en una zona de Beika que no conozco. Tampoco me interesa mucho mi situación. Es más, si apareciese Jack el Destripador por uno de aquellos callejones, le gritaría que me matara. Y de la peor forma posible. Merezco todo, y más. Lo peor es cuando Ran vea mi sentencia de muerte sobre el papel...

"_Ya debes haberlo descubierto. Siempre fui Conan. No te diré como ni por qué, te causaría demasiado daño. Me encogieron y me hice pasar por Conan... por tu 'pequeño hermanito que siempre quisiste'. Sé que me odiarás, y si me atreviese a verte a la cara, te pediría que me usases para tu entrenamiento de kárate..." "Shinichi..."_

Murmurarás mi nombre. Pero solo es el comienzo. _"LO SIENTO RAN!"_ Eso lo repetiré hasta mi último suspiro. No me perdonarás, y si lo haces, no lo aceptaré. Eres demasiado buena, demasiado guapa, demasiado inocente... demasiado perfecta como para merecerte. Nadie te merece. _"Como un ángel caído del cielo..."_

"_No voy a hacer nada para que me perdones todas estas mentiras y falsedades que te he hecho, ya que, siempre lo repetiré, no lo merezco. Soy despreciable. Pero quiero que sepas 2 cosas, las cuales son muy importantes para mí, y una última, la cual es lo mayor de mi vida"_

Cómo pasan las cosas, verdad? Pero, si esto está ocurriendo, confío en que por algo será. Tal vez... Tal vez nuestro destino no sea estar juntos... Kami-sama! Que tontería. Lo más estúpido que he oído en mi vida. Me paro en seco, bajo ese aguacero que cae sobre mi cabeza, y me cabreo conmigo mismo. _"Imbécil! Claro que tengo que estar con ella!!"_ Grito en mitad de la calle, pero no me importa. En estos momentos no me importa nada, solo la idea de que voy a perder a la persona que más amo... Rectifico: a la única persona que amo. Pero... Ya no hay vuelta atrás. Es un viaje sin retorno, y yo me he embarcado en él.

"_La primera... quiero que siempre tengas presente que, si lo hice, si te mentí y no confié en ti para decírtelo, fue porque, si te descubriesen, estarías en peligro. Y si te ocurriese algo yo... yo no me lo perdonaría nunca. Pero de todas formas, creo que ya te he hecho suficiente._

**Por ti mi vida empeño.**

_La segunda: no llores. Bajo ninguna circunstancia. Pase lo que pase... pero sobre todo, no llores por mí. Ya has lo has hecho bastante. Sabes? Sonriendo estas muy guapa. Por eso. Siempre sonríe y no llores. Olvídame... de otra manera no podrás hacerlo"_

Empezarás a temblar, y se te nublará la vista. No vas a hacer caso a lo que te pedí. Pero lo soportas, queriendo leer el resto de mi mensaje. Creo que ahí te digo todo lo que he intentado decir en cara y no me he atrevido. Miento, tampoco te diré todo. Por mucho que lo escriba, en una carta no se puede representar lo mucho que me importas. Tanque que, por ti, he hecho la mayor locura de mi vida, y debo seguir adelante.

"_Y la última. La que siempre he soñado con decirte cuando volviera pero, como eso no sucederá, te lo escribo aquí. No lo hago porque en cada despedida siempre hay un momento romántico, ni porque me haya retado a mí mismo a hacerlo. Lo hago porque, creo que seria injusto y cobarde que, después de todo lo que hemos pasado (sí, en plural), no te lo dijese: Ai shiteru, Ran. Creo que nunca te lo dije. Y más de una vez has pensado que no era cierto. Pero te quiero. Siempre lo he hecho, y quiero que lo sepas. No te merezco, lo sé, pero al menos, tendrás presente la razón por la que hago esto. Y por favor, no te eches las culpas. El único culpable soy yo. Que frase más irónica, verdad? Un detective siendo el culpable" _

**Por ti mi vida empeño,**

**por un momento de verte sonreír**,

Vuelvo a caminar, con un paso más lento que antes. La carta sigue, pero no creo que sea capaz de leer lo que sigue. Un momento... creo que olvidé algo. Algo me dejé en casa de los Mouri... qué ser- _"MIS GAFAS!" _En otro momento no me importaría pero ahora mismo, es horrible. Una vez Ran me vio usarlas, y como las encuentre... No llevo ningún localizador, ni la insignia, pero el profesor, 'muy amablemente', hizo no-se-que para que apareciese siempre en mi localizador. Sospecho que es por si me pasa algo y las pierdo, para que él y Haibara puedan encontrarme. _"Y Ran lo tiene" _Kuso! Qué mas podría salir peor?

"_Qué tenemos aquí. El pequeño detective, huyendo? Creí que eso era lo que odiabas de los malos" _–una voz sarcástica encima mío, sobre una farola. Maldición! Si no llego a abrir mi bocaza... _"No estoy de humor, Kid. Es más, creo que ni siquiera estoy. Así que, vete a dar por saco a otro sitio"_ Estoy bastante enfadado, y a pesar de que lo he dicho con toda mi mala leche, ese idiota sigue sonriendo. _"Entonces no te interesa esto?" _Que demonios ha sacado? Espera, es..._ "Por mis métodos, me entere que esto fue lo que te encogió. Atrapé a la organización. Creo que podrás estar tranquilo un tiempo. Y no me des las gracias. Es más, no le digas a nadie que te he ayudado. Mi reputación se iría al traste" _Me lanzó la pastilla y la guardo con cuidado. Está a punto de irse. Debo preguntárselo "Por qué me has ayudado? A que viene esto?" "Pues, como te dije en la reunión de magos, siento debilidad por esa chica. Lo hago por ella. Me recuerda demasiado a mi novia" Y desaparece. Así que es por eso... Un momento! Qué ha dicho?! 'esa chica', es decir, que...

**por ti mi alma vendo,**

**a cambio del tiempo que necesites para ser feliz.**

Me giro y veo que, detrás de mí, también mojada por la lluvia, está Ella. Con mi carta en una mano y con las gafas en la otra. Me has encontrado. Muy bien, ahora qué? Pero no me da tiempo de pensarlo, se abalanza contra mí y me abraza. Siento que llora sobre mi hombro, pero esta vez no es como las anteriores. Ha escuchado lo que me dijo ese ladrón y ahora sabe que volveré. Además, creo que él ha ayudado en la 'misión de búsqueda'. Pero esto no quiere decir que le valla a ayudar nunca. Lo que sé es que, por el momento, podré seguir con Ran. Con ella. Por ella. Y espero que mucho tiempo.

* * *

_****_


End file.
